


Buried Treasure

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Blank book."Escaping the wedding reception of his Cousin Cissy and (ugh) Lucius Malfoy, young Sirius Black finds a fascinating book in the Malfoy library.Beta by my Best of all Beloveds, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Buried Treasure

Sirius is both bored and irritated, which, as any of his friends could tell you, is the worst possible mood for him to be in, when it comes to little matters like property damage or unpleasant hexes. Unfortunately, he knows perfectly well that if he messes this up, his parents may well lock him in a small dark room for the rest of the summer, with or without adding some _Crucios_ on top, and so he can’t fall back on his usual means of alleviating boredom (pranks) or his usual method of dealing with irritation (more pranks). Cousin Cissy’s wedding is far too important - his parents would never let him forget their displeasure if he mucked it up.

Cousin Cissy’s wedding reception is also _incredibly boring_ , so Sirius wanders away from the main hall towards some of the other rooms open to guests. He _could_ try to break the wards and sneak into the private family areas of Malfoy Manor, but he suspects that prick Lucius has about eight hundred kinds of nasty Dark spells waiting for someone to try to do just that, and he doesn’t feel like getting hexed tonight. Also, he’s tired of _talking_ to people, all these supercilious Dark bastards sneering down their noses at each other, and the Malfoy library is quiet, empty of anyone but himself.

He scans the shelves idly - he’s not like Remus, to immerse himself in reading at any opportunity, but he’s no Peter either - Peter only reads the bare minimum of what he must for class. Sirius likes a good book, especially if it’s a Muggle novel full of ripping adventure and witty heroes. _The Sea Hawk_ , now that was a book! Or _Treasure Island_! But of course there are no novels here - Merlin, Abraxas Malfoy would probably have apoplexy at the thought of a _Muggle_ book in his manor - just thick leatherbound tomes with gold-inlaid titles, all boring as dust.

No, wait, there’s a little book shoved in between two bigger ones, a beat-up green thing that looks, Sirius discovers when he tugs it out, a bit like a diary. It’s all blank inside, anyhow. Sirius grins. He could leave a rude message - unsigned, of course, he’s not _stupid_ \- and then when some supercilious Malfoy or other comes along to use the diary, it’ll be ruined already, and serve the bugger right.

There’s a quill and inkwell on a little table near the fireplace, and Sirius spreads the diary out and dips the quill and pauses, thinking hard. What to say? Something to confuse and infuriate, but that can’t be traced back to Sirius -

That silly rhyme from _Treasure Island_ , that will do. Sirius grins and scrawls, quick and messy but legible enough, _Fifteen men on a dead man’s chest - yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! - drink and the Devil had done for the rest - yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

There, _that_ should confuse someone. No Malfoy will ever know what that even _means_. Sirius smirks down at his handiwork -

And the words sink into the page, vanishing before his eyes, to be replaced by someone else’s handwriting: _Your poetry is atrocious, and your handwriting is worse._

Sirius takes a long step back from the table. He’s learned a great many things from his parents - many of them they didn’t intend to teach him, but he learned them nonetheless - and one of the few useful things they _deliberately_ taught him was the simple, vital axiom: _Never trust anything if you can’t tell where it keeps its brain_.

This isn’t a diary. This is a magical artifact of some sort, and since it’s in Malfoy’s library, almost certainly a Dark one.

But on the other hand - vanishing writing! That would be so immensely useful for the Map he and the rest of the Marauders are making! If they can just figure out how this thing was _made_ -

Sirius draws his wand and casts every containment spell he knows on the diary - and he knows a fair few, by necessity - and then wraps it in his scarf and stuffs it down into a pocket. Remus will know how to take it apart and learn its secrets.

*

“Let me get this straight,” Remus says, fingers pressed to his forehead in dismay. “You stole a probably-malevolent Dark artifact from the Malfoys’ library because you were bored and it talked to you. Are you _insane_?”

“I’m a Black!” Sirius says cheerfully. “We’re all insane!”

“Dear Merlin, I’m in love with a madman,” Remus sighs, and then claps a hand over his own mouth as his eyes go wide. “I did _not_ mean to say that out loud,” he mutters, muffled.

Sirius stares at his best friend in utter shock. “You - _me_ \- really?” he stammers.

Remus drops his hand and sighs. “We can just forget I said that?” he says hopefully.

“Forget?” Sirius yelps. “Merlin, no!”

And he lunges forward across the forgotten diary to press his lips to Moony’s in a fervent, clumsy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ...no, I'm not sure where it goes from here. But 15-year-old Peter Pettigrew plus a Horcrux is _probably_ a bad combination.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [where did we go (what did we do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646377) by [qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97)




End file.
